The current wireless communication protocols range from a 4th generation (4G) such as Worldwide Interoperability for Microwave Access (WiMAX), to a 3rd generation (3G) such as an Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS) and an Evolution-Data Optimized (EV-DO) standard, to a 2nd generation (2G) such as a Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) and a Global System for Mobile communications (GSM). All of these communication protocols consider a service flow feature and a Quality of Service (QoS) feature of every connection link between a mobile device and a base station, but these particular features are not integrated with any issues related to battery availability of the mobile device.
Unfortunately, if battery power at the mobile device becomes low, then the mobile device cannot guarantee that the service flow feature and the QoS feature can be correctly implemented.